


Peter's Truck

by Forthelore



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthelore/pseuds/Forthelore
Summary: :) I've been a bit absent. Mental health has taken a big back seat, and finally demanded it take the front! So I'm looking to get back into the swing of things by hopefully filling a few prompts! <3 If you have any feel free to DM me on Discord: TheGreatBagel#8108 <3 Also this is cross posted on my Tumblr (which i have no idea how to work )
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Peter's Truck

_Peter’s Truck_

“ _I cannot believe this is what you and your aunt agreed to,” Tony muttered staring at the broken down truck that the teenager had pulled up to the compound in. How he had even made it that far without the thing falling apart, Tony would never know. “Please tell me this is a joke.”_

“ _Not at all,” Peter grinned, wiping sweat from his forehead on the back of his sleeve. Apparently, the rust bucket didn’t even have a working AC, if the flush that crossed over his intern’s face was anything to go by. “I figured it’d be a project.”_

“ _A project? Peter, this is a death trap!”_

“ _Please,” The teenager snorted slapping the hood of the vehicle as he rounded to stand by his mentor. “And Iron Man isn’t?”_

_Tony didn’t even get a chance to balk as the smaller brunette reached into the bed of the truck and pulled out his bag._

“Tony,” Pepper stepped out onto the porch. Sleep crusted her green eyes as she glanced around for her husband. “What on earth are you doing?” She yawned stepping down onto the dry pine needles that littered and coated their driveway.

“I’m fixing it,” Tony muttered, pulling himself from under the rusted hood of the very same Chevy S10 that Peter had driven up in a little over five years ago. “Gotta get it ready for him.” He turned to his wife, lips pulled into a tight smile. Pepper tried to match it, but there was an underlying grief that reached into her own eyes. “He’ll be excited when he sees it.”

“I’m sure he will.” Pepper leaned against the driver side door, watching as her husband reached around in one of the tool wagons for something. “But he won’t be happy that you’ve been up for over seventy two hours to fix it. Besides, don’t you think he’d like to help you with it too?”

“I’ll let him pick the colors,” Tony turned back to his wife. His hands trembled as they held a small red and blue cloth that had seen its fair share of oil stains. “Or maybe I’ll paint it red and gold. He was an Iron Man fan after all.”

“I think he’ll be a little tired of seeing red after all of this.” Pepper hummed softly.

“They had to draw more blood?” Tony frowned glancing up. It had been a good three months since the second snap—the very snap that Tony had intended to do himself. The self sacrificial teenager known as Peter Parker had other plans though. He had reached out, grasping onto Tony’s arm that wielded the stones, and absorbed half of the shock that should have killed the inventor. Instead, it had taken both of their arms, and sent both of its victims into shock. Tony—having been a normal human that had succumbed to shock before—had recovered significantly faster. Peter, however, seemed to be struggling with everything a bit. The teenager had been in and out of a hospital, and under the sharp vigil of Cho and his Aunt. Both of which, were convinced that everything was going to be alright.

Tony disagreed though. He had a sinking suspicion that something was very very wrong with his kid. Not that Peter would ever confirm it, or even complain about it. But the inventory knew; the loud silence told him everything that he needed to know.

“Yea,” Pepper nodded softly, bringing a hand up to rub at Tony’s shoulder softly. “They’re checking on his DNA. To see if something more serious is going on. I asked May if it would be okay for us to make a visit.”

Tony tensed a bit. He shouldn’t be scared about seeing the teenager. He should see the living brunette version of the kid he had helped pull off the battlefield. And yet, every time he had prepared himself to walk into the room after Peter’s first surgery, Tony only saw the motionless body. The swaying hair that had been covered in blood that oozed down his face.

“I figure, if you can get this thing up and running, Morgan and I could follow you in our car?”

“Maybe.”

“We could move back to the city for a while. Just until he’s healed?”

“Maybe.” Tony sighed again, dragging his hand over his face.

“He’s alive Tony,” Pepper reached out, brushing the back of her hand over Tony’s jaw. “We didn’t lose him.”

**Author's Note:**

> :) I've been a bit absent. Mental health has taken a big back seat, and finally demanded it take the front! So I'm looking to get back into the swing of things by hopefully filling a few prompts! <3 If you have any feel free to DM me on Discord: TheGreatBagel#8108 <3 Also this is cross posted on my Tumblr (which i have no idea how to work )


End file.
